


"Hands on the Radio" a Team CrazyMad Song Fic

by Vinceroni



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Grand Theft Auto Setting, Betrayal, Character Death, Chris Garneau, Hands On The Radio, M/M, Memories, Not super violent, So be warned, Songfic, but some, it's just mentioned, none of it is on screen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-19
Updated: 2016-08-19
Packaged: 2018-08-09 17:05:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7810147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vinceroni/pseuds/Vinceroni
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a successful heist, Ryan and Michael decide that it would be better without any of the other crew members and take off on their own. Together of course. As they make their escape, the pair reflect a bit on the past.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Hands on the Radio" a Team CrazyMad Song Fic

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so, this is my first fiction and it's not the best. It has been revised by me and looked over by one other person, drimeth-of-bag-end from Tumblr. They're really cool and you should read their fic as well.
> 
> But yea, this is a song fic, and the lyrics are used as dialog between the pair. 
> 
> I do not own AH or Chris Garneau's Hands on The Radio. Go give it a listen and please tell me what you think.

     The night was deep and dark around a chrome Adder. It's shiny surface reflecting nothing but the stars as two men spoke softly to one another inside of the chrome vehicle.

 

     “Hands on the radio…” one commented, looking to the man with colors splashed across his face. Red as blood, black as night and white as innocence that the first man knew the second lacked. Anyone who knew of The Vagabond would agree that innocent was a label the man could not hold.

 

     The internal lights of the car brought a ghostly glow to the  expression on both  faces, but even in the dim lighting, these expressions held nothing but sadness. Yet as the words pulled the painted man out of his internalized grief, he finished messing with said radio, simply turning it off as he spoke to the curly haired man next to him.  


     “We left too soon.” Was all the Vagabond said, looking to his companion, Mogar. Said companion, shrugged and flicked greedy eyes to the back seat where bags of blood stained cash resided. Seven bags. One that was suppose to go to each of them. Now hoarded by two traitors as they escaped into the night.

  
     “We left them in the afternoon.” Was all Mogar said, turning his attention back to the road as they once again turned into a forest. The drive was silent once more as the forest lessened, trees growing sparse and the land leveling. It was a good hour or so before the pair made it to a road, certain now that none were tailing them. It was another fifteen minutes before the chrome Adder  raced past a sign labeled, “WELCOME TO LOS SANTOS”. The shiny vehicle continued its journey away from the city leaving behind five bodies to be burned in what was once The Fake AH crew safehouse. If it all was not so grim, Mogar would have laughed at the irony. Killed in their own safe house by their own men. Everyone knew Vagabond was going to turn on them but not a single one expected Michael to join the Mad Mercenary in this great act of mutiny. Someone just had to give him the right price, that right price just so happened to be Michael. Once again.   


 

     Looking to the stars, Vagabond could recall the day it all went wrong. The day that had started their criminal lifestyle.

 

_It was a small town, one where Ryan and Michael lived. Before any of this, any of the facepaint and bear like roars. A place neither of them dared mention the name of. A land where God was to be feared and homosexuality was to be squashed out like a bug._

 

_Ryan could remember how it happened. How the man had broken into the shared apartment. How the intruder had threatened Ryan and Michael and how in a rage, Ryan had killed the man. Had taken a framed picture of the himself and his secret life partner and brained the man several times until something in his mind snapped and Ryan could feel parts of brain matter flick onto his face. To say Ryan did not enjoy the thrill of death would be a lie. It was that kill that started it all._

 

_Yet when Michael came home a few hours later, Ryan was not at the door waiting for him as per usual._

_“I got a raise.” Michael called as he shut the door behind him._   


_Looking deeper into the room, Michael could see the blonde man sitting upon the couch. “I hurt somebody.” Was Ryan's only response. He was now sitting in the living room, staring down at the broken frame in his hands. The photo was now blood stained. What was once a picture of the two, backs to the camera as they stared at the moon._

_  
_ _“ I love you too.” Michael laughed, jokingly as he could only see the back of his boyfriend's head. The man moved past him and into where the body was on the floor. Gore and viscera now staining the carpets. Michael did not scream. He did not yell. He backed out of the room and felt himself hit the man who had silently moved behind Michael._

 

_The look on the younger man's face was a simple, “Why?”_

_  
_ _“I love you underneath the moon.” Was Ryan's only response and Michael nodded. They knew someone would find them eventually. They both knew their time here was short._

_  
_ _“I love you underneath the moon.” Michael repeated the phrase, kissing Ryan before leaving to go and gather their things. It did not take long before the pair had gathered what little money they had and set off on the road. Ryan's motorcycle whizzing them down the highway._

 

  
     In Michael's thoughts, he relived their arrival in Los Santos. How the pair had nothing but a few hundred dollars and a motorcycle to their names. They needed some cash and they needed it fast. Ultimately it was Michael who suggested robbing the convenience store. Ryan had agreed that they needed the cash and neither would let the other sell their body.

 

_So they did. Ryan decided to paint his face as he would be the one entering the store. The man had spent all of five dollars on cheap greasepaint and sat inside the store bathroom to paint himself. Needles to say, when the man who would become the Vagabond hopped onto the back of the bike and told Michael to floor it, Michael trusted the sound of the voice and did as he was told. The man who would become the explosive expert known as Mogar laughed loudly as he nervously drove them away from the crime scene._ _  
_ _“This town is my favorite and I promise I'll come back!” Ryan called over his shoulder as the pair peeled out and hit the road._

 

_Later that night, as the two lay in a hard motel bed, Ryan told Michael what had happened. Michael remembered the feeling of fear as Ryan recalled how he had gotten the cashier to give him the money and then on an impulse, took the wet floor sign and hit the man with it. Ryan divulged that while it had been satisfying to see the clerks fear, it was missing something. The horror the man felt as he looked over at his boyfriend was evident on his face._

_  
_ _“I'll never hurt you.” Ryan quickly said, looking his partner in the eyes._

_“Michael, I promise you.” He added, hand reaching up to cup the cheek of the curly haired male._

 

_It was then that Michael broke, his dam breaking. Words flew from the man before he could capture them and it was then Ryan found out that Michael had enjoyed the chase and the danger, the thought of his life being so close to forfeit had stirred something inside the easily angered man._

 

     It was seven months later, if Michael remembered correctly when he _created his first successful explosion. It was a homemade bomb, nothing fancy or exciting but when it had worked and blown that gas station to bits, Michael could feel that this was his calling. Except his calling had sent his boyfriend onto the ground with obvious second degree burns on his arms. It was that day Michael made the same promise to Ryan, with a soft, “Ryan, I promise you too,” as he dragged his unconscious boyfriend away from the police._   
  
     Snapping back to the present, Michael responded to Ryan with a bored and almost sarcastic, “With hands on the radio, we'll get there soon.”   


     Ryan, looking from Michael to the moon once more responded with a similar statement to the one made before, “We'll get there in the afternoon.”  


**Author's Note:**

> Okay so, this is my first fiction and it's not the best. It has been revised by me and looked over by one other person, drimeth-of-bag-end from Tumblr. ( http://drimeth-of-bag-end.tumblr.com/ ) They're really cool and you should read their fic as well.
> 
> But yea, this is a song fic, and the lyrics are used as dialog between the pair. 
> 
> I do not own AH or Chris Garneau's Hands on The Radio. Go give it a listen and please tell me what you think.
> 
> ALSO  
> If you want to tell me your opinions directly, here is my Tumblr. http://vincestouslydelicious.tumblr.com/


End file.
